1. Field
Methods and apparatuses consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to playback of a three-dimensional (3D) video.
2. Description of the Related Art
Based on the mechanism whereby a human recognizes an object by using his or her two eyes, a stereoscopic image can be generated by using two lenses. When a stereoscopic image is reproduced by using a 3D display device, a viewer may recognize a 3D effect. A 3D display device may generate 3D effects, e.g., an object appears to move into a screen or out of the screen, by forming a binocular parallax by using two images, that is, a left-viewpoint image and a right-viewpoint image.
As 3D display devices are commercialized, a demand for more 3D contents increases. However, if a viewer views a 3D content for an extended period of time, the viewer may become distracted or experience fatigue due to an erroneous 3D effect caused by a misalignment of a location at which an image formed as lines of sight of two eyes of the viewer converge, and a focal length of two eyes of the viewer. Therefore, distributors and manufacturers of 3D display devices or 3D contents are continuously researching and developing means of minimizing viewer distraction due to erroneous 3D effects.